


Of Beds and Bodies

by meddlesomewiz



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Minibang, Body Swap, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomewiz/pseuds/meddlesomewiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rift pops up in the courtyard right between the Iron Bull and Dorian Pavus</p><p>"A rift formed between Bull and Dorian, thrusting them away from each other. Dorian flew across the courtyard while Bull was forced against the stone wall. Both knocked unconscious immediately. </p><p>The shouts and screams of the others in the courtyard were the last things they heard as they slipped from their minds. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Beds and Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the wonderful art for the fic by [ hyliari on tumblr](http://hyliari.tumblr.com/post/128641565887/lots-of-adoribulls-for) and [from hoskky on tumblr](http://hoskky.tumblr.com/post/128654898017/my-contribution-to-the-adoribull-mb-based-on).

Bull's one eye followed Dorian around the courtyard as the mage lectured the apprentices. A sheen of sweat made Dorian glisten in the sun. It was about midday and while the mountain air was still chilling most of the occupants of Skyhold, the sun was an improvement. Almost all the inhabitants of Skyhold were outside, completing their day to day tasks with the sun at their backs. 

While the Iron Bull did not have his gaze stray from Dorian, he still was able to take in all the happenings of Skyhold. 

Scout Harding was standing by tavern, waiting. She was always waiting there, and watching. She would have been a great spy. Small, quiet, quick, but not fast enough for sweeping blows with a maul aimed low. 

Krem was out training with Skinner and Dalish. Skinner was dropping her shoulder. He would need to fix that if Krem did not catch it and help her out. After beating her ass first of course. Break their necks, quick and painless. 

Blackwall was walking up the stairs to the keep. He had something up his sleeve. It wasn't a weapon. Not with the way that the man was walking. If Bull was a betting man he would put all his money betting that is was a thorny flower, probably a rose considering how every time the man moved he flinched slightly. A warrior's death, head on, sword in his heart. 

Bull was taken aback by what he saw in the corner. This was probably one of the few things that would manage to grab his attention away from his intended target. Cole was walking around the courtyard with several chickens in hand. Bull watched avidly as Cole walked through the courtyard as he came up to another chicken. He then bent down and grouped the new chicken in with the others and continued on his way. 

Bull looked immediately over to Harding, because if anyone else saw this spectacle, he was pretty sure it was her. The dwarf looked just as gobsmacked as the Iron Bull felt. She caught his eye and all Bull could offer her was a shrug. She shook her head and muttered something that Bull caught as “Inquisitor's problem, not mine.” 

He chuckled at her. Cole was definitely special and was completely the Inquisitor's problem. Wispy, thin, bones can still crack like all humans, but still smoke. Would need a blank mind to get the jump on him. Surprise was the only option for success. 

“And what is so funny. You know I don't like be out on a good joke,” Dorian's voice broke through the Iron Bull's thoughts. He smirked down at the human mage beside him. He inhaled deeply as his eye took Dorian in completely. The Iron Bull would never get over how humans wore their emotions in their scent just as plainly as on their face. Even more so. Human's can't control their scent, especially when their pheromones were involved. Right now, Dorian's adrenaline was falling since he presumable had taken a break from training. Bull could hear Grand Enchanter Fiona talking to the apprentices now. 

“What makes you think I was not laughing at you? Twirling about like it's a ball not a battle, smelling of rotten meat,” the Iron Bull teased. His eye searing into Dorian as if he could touch him by look alone.

Dorian brought his arms up and crossed them over his chest. He would always get so flustered at the scent comment since Bull had told him about it. It was not the complete truth of course. Dorian exuded multiple scents at once, and Bull would be lying if he said he was not addicted to the human's scent. He wanted nothing more than to slowly drag his hand down Dorian's sweaty yet velvety soft skin, and then bringing his hand up to his nose and bringing himself off on Dorian's smell alone. 

Bull brought himself back to the present and the very real Dorian in front of him and the Dorian of memory did not measure up at all.

Huffing, Dorian glared at the Iron Bull before he replied, “When I devised the plan to laugh at Cassandra together and drive her mad, I did not expect you to use such devious fun against me.” 

The Iron Bull pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against to tower over Dorian. His tilted his head down to look at Dorian in the eye. If he flexed his pecs, who was to know except for Dorian's appreciative gaze. And notice, Dorian did. His eyes flicked down, tracing the bulging muscles ever so slowly before coming back up to Iron Bull's face. 

Oh yeah. The Vint always liked what he saw. And unlike so many others who see the Bull as monstrous and ferocious, more a thing to use and then discard, Dorian sees something more, something worth sticking around for. Suddenly, his chest feels like it is in a vice grip. He controls his breathing. No outward signs of pain. 

“And what other devious fun did you have in mind,” Bull teased as he hunched closer to Dorian. He could feel the thrum of power encompassed in the tight little body of the mage. He saw Dorian suppress a shiver that tried to rack through his body. 

Dorian's eyes flashed as they looked up at the Iron Bull. His lips tilted up with a hint of a smile before he replied, “Oh, a few things spring to mind.” 

“Just a few,” Bull's voice dipped, “I will have to rectify that if you can only think of a few.” 

Dorian leaned up on the balls of his feet, almost imperceptibly drawing nearer to the Iron Bull. 

Bull bowed down to close the space between them. He took a deep breath to savor Dorian's scent. The scent of his arousal, sweat, his brand of magic, and the fade. Bull reared back slightly, the scent of the Fade was permeating all other smells. Violently filling his senses.

Running completely on instinct, Bull grabbed Dorian by his waist and tried to dash out of the way. A blinding flash of green burst to life between them, just as Bull pulled Dorian to him. 

A rift formed between Bull and Dorian, thrusting them away from each other. Dorian flew across the courtyard while Bull was forced against the stone wall. Both knocked unconscious immediately. 

The shouts and screams of the others in the courtyard were the last things they heard as they slipped from their minds.  
****

The Iron Bull blearily opened his eyes. There were muffled voices and the room was still spinning. Groggily rolling his head, Bull assessed the situation. There were two humans by the door. He was not in his room, but on a cot somewhere else. 

Why was he here? What had happened? Bull searched his mind for a memory of what happened. He replayed the events he last remembered. Him watching Dorian. Cole sheparding chickens. And then him talking to Dorian. And then...

“Dorian!” Bull shot up in bed. Black spots filled his vision at his sudden movement, but it did not matter. “Where is he?!” He growled.

The Inquisitor and Cassandra were the ones by the door. At Bull's sudden movement they approached the bed.

“Lie back down, we do not know the full extent of your injuries,” Cassandra said. All business as she put and arm on Bull's shoulder and tried to gently, for her, push him back on the bed. 

Bull found himself falling back on the bed,even as he tried to stay up right. That...that should not have happened. Bull shook his head before he reached out with a hand and grabbed Cassandra by her armor chestpiece and dragged her closer to him. “Where. Is. Dorian?” He said through gritted teeth. 

“I don't understand,” Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Stop joking around, Dorian. You're scaring me. And I've had enough scares today what with my best men going down before a rift opened up within Skyhold.” Inquisitor Cadash said. Her eyes were strained with worry even if her smirk mirrored her joking tone. 

Bull took pause. He stopped struggling in the bed and look at Cadash. “Did you just call me, Dorian?” 

Cadash frowned as she looked quizically at Bull before turning to Cassandra. “Amnesia?” 

“It's possible. The rift did push him back with incredible force. He must have hit his head when he hit the ground. I will call the healer.” Cassandra nodded at Cadash before she walked to the door of the room and called over the healer. 

Two mages rushed into the room but Bull was too focused on what Cadash and Cassandra had said. Calming himself down as much as he could. He needed to get to Dorian to see if he was alright. He clenched his jaw. If only he had been paying attention. More aware of his surroundings. He had let his guard down and now Dorian could be hurt or worse. 

He looked down at himself. What he saw was familiar but not in the place he saw it. Dark smooth skin. Buckles upon buckles. The slight outline of a mustache in his vision. He had this view only when he was looking over Dorian's shoulder as he fucked him from behind. Them both on their knees on their bed. Dorian's head rolling back on his shoulder as he keened from pleasure. 

He moved his hand to touch Dorian's body. He felt it. Not just with his hand, but with his body. His body was so sensitive. He no longer had his battle hardened thick skin of a Qunari, but the supple and oh so sensitive skin of a human. 

Bull looked up at Cadash as she looked on as the mages examined him. He inhaled deeply through his nose. He could not smell anything, at least not like he used to. That would take some use to. 

“Uh Boss,” Bull interrupted Cadash. The dwarf looked over at him, her hands on her hips as she tried to control the situation. “It's a bigger problem than just being knocked on the head. I'm the Iron Bull.”

Her mouth dropped ajar slightly as she looked at Dorian. Before a grin split her face, “You had me going there, Dorian. Humans and their humor, were you in on this too Cass?” Cadash looked at the Seeker waiting for the joke to be revealed. 

“I do not believe he is joking. Inquisitor.” Cassandra said. Her gaze not leaving Bull's face. 

Picking up his arm, Bull scratched at his head with his claw. Except there was no claw any more, just the finely manicured fingernails of Dorian. And there was hair. 

He shrugged at the Inquisitor. “One of my favorite places is inside the Vint, but I just never pictured it like this.” 

Cassandra made a disgusted noise even as Cadash inelegantly snorted at Bull. “Yeah, that's the Bull we all know and love.” 

Bull quirked a smile at her, but did not laugh with her. “But Boss, if I'm here. Where's Dorian?” the Iron Bull asked. 

“By logic, if you can apply it to-” Cassandra flailed her arm at Bull in Dorian's body, “-this, then Dorian should be in your body.” 

The mages were whispering beside Bull. He could not hear what they were saying.

Bull needed to get up out of bed and find Dorian. Make sure he was alright and then they could fix this mess. Trying again to stand up on his own. The mage on his right put their hand out to stop Bull from getting out of bed. 

Suddenly, the mage was thrown back against the wall. Everyone looked to him with wide eyes. The room was silent as they just looked at the hurled mage. 

Bull could now feel the magic, his skin itched and his blood was singing. He had just used Dorian's magic on accident. 

Bull stood up, now unheeded. He shrugged at Cadash, “Sorry about that.” 

Cassandra sighed, “Let's go find Dorian. Before you cause anymore trouble.”

“Where did you-?” Bull accidentally fell onto the wall. He looked down at Dorian's body in surprise as if it was the cause of this sudden hurt. Rubbing slightly at his side, Bull looked up to see Cadash barely hiding her laughter and Cassandra scowling at him. 

“What? The Vint is all right. Hah, get it?” Bull gestured to the lack of a sleeve on his right arm. 

Cassandra pursed her lips, “We put him in your room. Your bed is the only one big enough for you.” 

“That's not true. I've seen the Inquisitor's bed. Plenty of room for three of me at least,” Bull smirked at Cadash. 

“However, I have a regal headboard that I would hate to have holes in,” Cadash gestured for Bull and Cassandra to continue on their way to Bull's room.  
*****

Dorian huffed as he tried shuffling into a comfortable position. He had not opened his eyes yet. In fact he was trying all he could to not be pulled into wakefulness.

His lips tilted upward in a small smile. The bed was warm, smelt of enticingly of the Iron Bull and little of himself. Tilting his head slightly, Dorian tried to inhale the scent on the pillow. 

A cracking sound ripped Dorian from the edges of slumber as well as the assault on his senses. He smelt pungency, something sweet, and so many others he could not understand. He reared back and another crashing sound and blossoming pain spread across his...his...what was that??!!? 

He stumbled out of the bed. His arms wildly flailing at his head. A sharp pain shot through Dorian's arm as his hand connected with the sharp point of his horns. 

“What?” Dorian squawked. He crashed into the wall as he peered down at his now very large and very much not his own body. 

An undignified sound of disgust left Dorian's lips as his eyes caught on to his lower extremities. “These look even worse from here. I can't imagine what he seems in them,” Dorian dismayed at the trousers he was wearing.

Taking a series of deep breathes to calm himself, Dorian watched as his now massive chest moved with each breath. He was in Bull's body, and not the fun way. He brought a large hand up and rubbed Bull's stomach. 

He smirked as he admired Bull's body from a new angle. His hand went down to Bull's truly terrible pants. Dorian really should burn these things. 

A pointed cough brought Dorian out of his thoughts. 

A cold chill tickled at Dorian's skull as he was struck with the image of himself beside the Inquisitor and Cassandra. 

“Oh my dear Inquisitor, it seems you have been appraised of the situation,” Dorian stated as he tried to surreptitiously move his hand away from it's intimate destination. From the heated look he was receiving from his own body, it seems at least one person in the room was completely aware of the thoughts that had crossed his mind. 

Dorian cleared his throat to try and hide his embarrassment, “Have you figured out how to switch us back?”

“Who would have thought that the most damage you would ever do to my bed would be to wake up in it?” Bull said as he crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway to their room. 

Dorian placed his hands on his hips, “Vishante kaffas, Bull. This is hardly the time.” 

“Yeah my little peacock you were perfectly fine taking your time,” Bull teased. 

“Enough, you two,” Cassandra violently pointed at the ground as she spoke, “This must be fixed immediately.” 

Cadash sighed before turning between the Iron Bull and Dorian, “Cass has a point. Despite this being very entertaining, I do want my favorite warrior and mage team back to rights.” 

“Certainly, I would gather Madame de Fer and Solas. I would like to convene with them and put our minds together on the issue,” Dorian said. 

Cadash clapped suddenly, “Great. Meet us in the War Room.” 

Dorian bowed at the Inquisitor with a flourish as Bull replied, “You got it boss. We will be right there after I-” Bull shot Dorian a glance, “-Have to teach Dorian a lesson about being horny.”  
*****

The Iron Bull watched as Dorian shifted uneasily. It was definitely a sight to see his own body so expressive. 

Bull walked up to Dorian, the smirk on his lips dimmed slightly as he was forced to look up at himself. Shaking his thoughts away, Bull came back to his task at hand. “I think you should show me everything you were doing,” his eyes flickered down before coming back to look at his face, “That broke the bed.”

A chocked off sound came from Dorian as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling to hide his embarrassment, “I was trying to sleep.” 

“And after you woke up,” Bull prompted. He got close to Dorian. He tried not to frown that he could not just dip his head and whisper into Dorian's neck. It was one of his favorite things to do with the Vint, and Dorian was so very sensitive there. 

“After? Well-” Dorian stopped his floundering as he scrunched up his nose. Confusion was plastered over his face. He inhaled deeply, chasing a smell. “What is that smell? It's practically divine.” 

Bull smiled, “Are you hungry? I don't know how long we've been out but I do know I have a large appetite.” His hand reached out and palmed Dorian's cock. He rubbed a little. It was familiar to touch his own cock, but the course material of the pants and the hardness of the cock caused Bull to react. He felt another jolt of arousal. 

“There it is again,” Dorian choked off as he pushed his groin closer to Bull's hand. 

Bull pulled down on Dorian's pants and dragged out his cock. He watched Dorian's face raptly as he pumped his cock. He felt a crick in his neck trying to look up at Dorian with this new height difference. 

“Wait,” Dorian's hand shot out to stop Bull from continuing. His breath hitched as he tried to get himself under control. “This is bordering on a level of narcissism that even I am uncomfortable with.”

Dropping Dorian's cock, Bull took a measured step back. “Sorry, I thought. What with you-” Bull gestured down to Dorian's exposed cock hanging out of his pants before continuing, “You know you just have to say your watchword if you want to stop.” 

Dorian pouted slightly, “I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it.” His head dipped down as he looked sad.

Bull's eyes widened as he moved closer to Dorian to comfort him. He did not realize he had been had until it was too late. 

Dorian's pout turned into a smirk and suddenly Bull was lifted up like he was nothing and thrown at the bed behind him. Bull lost his breath as he bounced on the bed before a large body covered his own. 

Groaning as he ground down on Bull, Dorian dropped his forehead against Bull's as he whispered, “You have no idea how long I've wanted to manhandle you for. Especially when you infuriate me.” 

Bull dug his fingers into the sheets. He almost stopped himself from gripping them before he remembered that now he had manicured fingers and did not have the strength he usually did. “Give it to me, big guy,” Bull challenged.

Dorian groaned as he shook his head at the Iron Bull, “We need to work on your endearments.” 

“Kadan,” Bull whispered as he nuzzled into Dorian's neck. 

“Better,” Dorian nipped at Bull's jaw before bringing his hand up to position Bull's head for a kiss. His lips clashed against Bull's as his horns scratched against the damaged headboard. They paused their kiss to glance at it before looking back at each other. They both broke out in laughter. Water formed in Bull's eyes from the force of his laughter. Dorian's lips stretched wide as he continued to laugh. 

They started to wound down after a while. Dorian leaned his forehead against Bull's as their laughter became a titter. “It's already ruined. What's a few more cracks.” Dorian smiled down at Bull. 

“Just watch they don't bore into me,” Bull said lazily as he trailed his hands down Dorian's back. “If you destroy your body, we don't know the consequences of that. You could be stuck forever in mine.” 

Dorian scoffed, “There is not enough silk in Orlais to clothe you in my attire.” He looked down at his own face. Gently taking a clawed finger, he traced his own face. The body under him shivered. His brow raised, as he looked down at Bull. “Am I usually this sensitive. Don't answer that.” Dorian cut Bull off from any crude comment he was about to say. Placing a big hand over Bull's mouth, Dorian continued, “Fun as this is. I would very much like my body back.” 

Bull licked at Dorian's hand. Dorian reflexively brought his hand away from Bull's mouth. “Savage,” Dorian said with more fondness than venom. 

“I know one way you can get back in your body,” Bull smirked as he ground up onto Dorian. His move backfired though. The friction was causing him to lose his mind. How did the Vint survive this pleasurable torture? He mindlessly squirmed against Dorian's seemingly immovable body. His hands clawed down Dorian's back. 

“Having fun?” Dorian leaned on his elbow over Bull's head. His voice calm as he looked at Bull as if he had all day. 

“Get on with it, Kadan. Or this party will be ending before it started.” Bull gasped out as his movements became more erratic. His checks were darkening and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. Jerking his hands away from Dorian's body, he pulled at his own clothes. 

Dorian just watched and smirked as Bull ineffectively tried to get his clothes off. “What, can't just rip them off like you usually do?”

“The angle is all wrong,” Bull said defensively as he pulled at his clothes. 

“If I help you,” Dorian lightly traced Bull's erection with his hand that was not holding his head, “I get to tie you up.” 

“Oh Kadan,” Bull said, “You know all you have to do is ask and you can tie me up all you want.” His rakish grin spreading across his face. 

Dorian shook his head as he laughed. He started to undo the buckles on Bull's clothing until finally Bull was divested of his clothing. He shimmied out of his clothes and threw them away haphazardly. The metal of the outfit clanked on the ground, but none of that mattered as Bull was now gloriously naked. “I don't understand why you wear clothes at all,” Bull muttered as he slithered away from Dorian to get the silk ties from under the bed. 

Standing up, Dorian pulled his pants the rest of the way down as well as unbuckled his harness. “Some of us are not savages and do have to wear clothes that are deemed acceptable by society. We all can't just run around with our muscles flexing all over the place.” 

Bull lied back on the bed, he put his arms in position at the headboard. The silk ties were set on his stomach. The smooth fabric slithered across his abs. He shivered at the sensation. So smooth and soft, like Dorian's skin. 

Dorian got up on the bed and started tying Bull to the headboard. He looked at the previous damage and felt slightly embarrassed for causing it. His embarrassment was quickly overcome by sense of arousal. He finished off tying Bull to the bed before getting back off the bed. “Where's the oil?” 

“Uh,” Bull said as he thought, “Try the dresser?” He made a fist as he pulled his arms as much as he could to test the ties. He felt pride in the fact that Dorian was getting better at tying him up. Soon it might even be a challenge for him to get out of them. Even in Dorian's body, Bull could get himself out of the ties. He would not need to, but it his spy instinct to know this. 

Dorian nodded as he moved over to the dresser. He grabbed the bottle left fallen over from when they had had hard sex against it in the morning before heading down to the tavern. “We need to requisition more,” Dorian said as an after thought as he made his way back to the bed. 

Keeping the bottle of oil beside him, Dorian went between Bull's thighs and settled down touching chest to chest. He was mindful of the horns as he brought his mouth down on Bull's chest. 

Bull's breath caught, “That's what I like about you, you just dig right in.” His head fell back as Dorian's gentle sucking turned into nibbling down his chest. 

Dorian's hand trailed down Bull's chest and stopped at his groin. “Is that the only thing you like about me?” Dorian asked pointedly as his hand grabbed Bull's length. His cock was already dripping from all the attention it had gotten. 

“I love your beautiful cock,” Bull gasped out. “How do you handle all the-” Bull was cut off as Dorian brought Bull's length into his mouth. 

Bull rattled the head board as he tried to move his arms. He wanted to grab Dorian's head. He loved his fingers running through the Vint's hair as he took as much of him as he could in. His hips tried to lift off of the bed and closer to the wet heat of Dorian's mouth. 

Dorian laughed around Bull's length as he shifted his weight to press down on Bull's hips to keep them firmly on the bed. The vibrations from Dorian's throat around Bull was driving him crazy. Dorian went back up Bull's cock, bringing it to his tongue before going down completely. His nose was against the curly hairs around the cock. 

“Wait,” Bull said suddenly. His breathing was labored as he slammed his eyes closed. It was never this difficult for Bull to stave off his completion until he met Dorian. And now, in Dorian's body, his control was completely decimated. 

Dorian slowly came off of Bull's cock as his eye locked with Bull's. “What's wrong?” He asked. A trail of his saliva connected him and the length. 

“I want you inside of me before I-” Bull stopped as Dorian soaked his fingers in the oil and started to prod at Bull's hole. 

Bull's hole gave way easy enough, considering they had had sex earlier that day. Still not enough to take the considerable cock that Dorian now found himself in control of. He slowly prepared Bull. His fingers scissoring, going deep within Bull and skittering across his prostate. 

“I'm ready,” Bull said, his voice strained. 

“What is it you always tell me,” Dorian laughed as he mimicked Bull, making his deepened voice even deeper, “No topping from the bottom.” 

“It will be a warm day in Skyhold when you don't top from the bottom,” Bull muttered as he tried to move his lower half and create more friction. 

Dorian just chuckled as he continued to prepare Bull. After an agonizing amount of time, Dorian finally deemed Bull ready. Taking the bottle of oil in hand again, Dorian dripped more out and slathered his cock with it. He brought his hand down and stroked himself. His eyes riveted on his cock as he brought it to Bull's hole. 

He gently pushed into Bull's hole, fully seating himself with a sigh of relief. His hand came up and pet Bull's side as he sat there, waiting for Bull to adjust. 

“How are you doing?” Dorian asked breathless, his mind reeling from the vice grip constricting around him. 

“Do it, Kadan.” Bull ordered as he moved his hips up to bring Dorian in further. 

“I think I should wait a while longer,” Dorian teased. His hips moved slightly back and forth. Just a little bit of friction to torment and test. 

Bull was hit with the pleasure. He grasped at the sheets and just as he was about to beg Dorian, the mage started to move with earnest. His hips forcing his cock in and out of Bull's hole. He brought himself almost completely out before slamming back in. 

Bull said a litany of yes's as Dorian continued to conquer him. He felt Dorian's heavy balls slap against his ass, as Dorian picked up the pace. He slammed into Bull, harder and faster. 

Dorian's breathing was labored as he continued to push into Bull. Suddenly, Bull's body went rigid as he came. His hole tightened around Dorian. The mage grunted as he forced himself in harder and deeper into Bull. The vice grip him and finally Dorian chocked out an Amatus before following Bull into his pleasure. 

Coming down from the high of pleasure, Bull started to stretch himself out. However, he felt his skin tingle. 

His eyes opened wide as he the room was assaulted with frost and fire magic. The fire magic came out at his hands, singing the headboard. The frost came down across the room, violently hitting the wall and piercing the curtains. 

“Shit,” Bull yelped as he push at Dorian with his legs.  
*****

Dorian and the Iron Bull were spread out on the bed. The fire was extinguished and the ice thrown out in the courtyard. Dorian was on his back, his massive chest moving with each breath. Loose feathers scattered around Dorian where his horns had mauled the delicate pillow. Bull was on the other side of the bed on his back, but with his legs on top of Dorian. His legs still shook from the delicious mix of adrenaline and pleasure. 

“We should go to the War Room,” Bull said lazily. He idly scratched as his chest. He frowned slightly as his manicured fingers did not quite satisfy his itch. He dug in a little harder as he waited for Dorian to respond. 

“They can figure it out without us,” Dorian dismissed. He brought a hand up and flapped it listlessly.

He chuckled as he turned carefully on his side to press against Dorian. “I actually don't think they can,” Bull said. He plucked a feather between his fingers and marvel at it's soft texture. 

Dorian huffed, sending several feathers flying into the air around him. “They only need one of us. You go, Amatus.” Dorian said as he twisted his body and pushed Bull's legs off of him. 

Bull's mouth dropped in surprise, “Your the mage. Go take your magic brain with you and fix this.”

“No,” Dorian said petulantly as he kicked Bull out of bed. 

A large bang accompanied Bull as he dropped down to the floor.

The reaction for Dorian was instantaneous, he shot up in bed and looked down at Bull. His face was creased with worry as he spoke, “Did I hurt you? You usually barely budge and I was half convinced you only did so to mock me.” Now his glare became thunderous, “Is that what this is? Are you having a laugh.” 

“You like my rippling muscles,” Bull teased as he got up from his heap on the floor and stood next to Dorian. 

Dorian gaze flitted from Bull's face to his own body. A hand came up to stroke his stomach. 

Bull coughed to bring Dorian out of his stupor. “Not that I would ever complain about you touching me all you want, I like to be involved.” He smiled at Dorian as the mage flinched slightly before he stopped touching himself. 

“We should head over to the War Room,” Bull insisted as he nudged Dorian's massive shoulder slightly. 

“Fine!” Dorian scoffed as he got up from the bed, accidentally jarring the bed frame. He looked back at it warily before focusing back on Bull, “I am not donning those travesties you that you call your wardrobe.” 

“Alright,” Bull smirked at Dorian before he moved to the dresser. Over time it had become filled with Dorian's clothes and now Bull's own clothes were relegated to a corner of the bottom drawer. Bull rifled through the top drawer until he found an older outfit of Dorian's that he was intimately familiar with and should have the least amount of trouble trying to figure out what went where. 

Dorian slid up behind Bull, knocking the dresser with his bulk. A muttered apology ghosted across Bull's neck making him shiver. 

Dorian sighed petulantly as he looked at the contents of the drawers. 

Bull chuckled at Dorian as he walked to an open area in the room and started to dress himself. 

“There is nothing suitable for me wear. This is all just ghastly,” Dorian shuddered as he held up Bull's favorite pair of pants. 

“Hate to break it to you Kadan but there is nothing else in Skyhold that will fit,” Bull said as he focused on the pants portion of his outfit. Once his pants were completely on he gave a mournful pat to his favorite part of Dorian's body. It was always a shame to see it covered so. 

“I refuse to wear any of these,” Dorian stated firmly as he dropped the pants back into the dresser. 

“You can always go naked,” Bull turned to Dorian, his eyes going dark as he surveyed Dorian in his body. “I wont complain.” 

Dorian's face was carefully blank as he stared at Bull, but then it turned into something seductive. “There would be no complaints from me.” 

Bull turned away to hide a smile. He knew that Dorian was bluffing. Dorian would not go out naked into the courtyard. His exhibitionism did not extend to that. 

“Go ahead then, I know that the girls in the kitchen wouldn't mind seeing me in that state. Or Cullen's soldiers. I know that John is on watch on the battlements, he would have the perfect view. He has been hinting that he wanted to ride the-”

Dorian's face had gone thunderous as he listened to Bull bait him. Bull had stopped as Dorian grabbed up the pants he had dropped and rigidly put them on himself. Anger rolling off of him as he remained silent. 

Bull sighed, finishing up while Dorian adjusted Bull's leg brace. 

The sigh made Dorian tense up. “We should get going,” he bit out. 

Bull snatched out at Dorian as he walked past him toward the door. “Hey,” he said as he waited for Dorian to stop looking at his feet and up at him.

He brought a hand up to Dorian's face, “You're the only one for me, Kadan. They can look all they want. I'm all yours.” He brought his thumb up to wipe at Dorian's watery eye. 

A small smile graced Dorian's face. 

“Plus, none of them could even keep up with me.” 

Dorian laughed out at that. “You dirty old man,” Dorian said as he leaned down to place a kiss on Bull's cheek.  
******

Bull stood with his arms crossed against his chest- his own chest- and watched Dalish train with Dorian and Sera. 

He smiled as he watched Dorian exasperatedly try and help Dalish with her archery. 

It hadn't taken long for the group to fix Dorian and himself. He thought it would have been harder for them to switch back. At least he had hoped it would have taken longer. He wanted longer to explore Dorian. He let out a long breath.

His eye followed Dorian around the courtyard. He was twirling his staff, flourishing to show Dalish a specific move. Dalish just shouted at Dorian and laughed along with Sera. 

Dorian just shook his head fondly as he watched the two talk about archery. 

Bull shouted out across the courtyard, “Do you need any help with your staff, mage boy!” 

Dorian just rolled his eyes at Bull before replying, “As if you would know what to do with it.” 

“That's not what you said last night!”


End file.
